Work,Girls,Fun and Secrets
by Girlz-Rule123
Summary: Flora, Stella and Musa are 3 best friends, Stella's crazy with fashion, Musa with music and flora with nature! I have no idea what to write in this summary for my story but this is a really great story, please read! Winx Forever
1. Chapter 1

Flora's p.o.v most of the time, this story is just what the winx girls would do! I just cant think of a summary, but I am telling you right now

This story will be really interesting, please enjoy reading!

Flora's P.O.V

"Wake up" yelled Stella from the other side of the room

"I'm up" I called back (Flora)

"Sweetie, why are we up so early" I asked

"Well, firstly Musa's going on a date with Riven and I of course have to keep everything perfect!" Stella said has she opened and closed the tall wooden cupboard.

"Stella, I am glad you're happy for Musa but her dates not until 2.00 in the afternoon," I assured her

"Flora, you know me, I have to do everything early," Stella considered as Musa walked through the door

"Hi sweetie I mumbled as Stella rushed with a tape measure

"18 inches 16 cm and just before she could finish Musa started by saying "Stella, I love the way you're doing this for me but I kind of don't want to go!"

"What, why sweetie" I asked sadly

"Why" Stella shouted, all toughs, designs..., oh catch me someone!

"Please don't shout "Musa said quietly," I just can't do it, I'm nervous and who knows if he'll turn up!

"Musa, I'm going to call Riven and make sure he's coming" Stella said as she grabbed her phone from her violet purse.

"Stella, no one would answer the phone, this early in the morning" I explained

"Well, Riven better" said Stella as she dialled Riven's number!

While Stella was on the phone, I went to talk with Musa...

"Musa, There's no reason to be nervous, so be that musical fairy and just shine bright, I'm sure nothing will go wrong, and Stella is making the dress!" I explained

"Flora, I can't believe I have such wonderful friends and because of that and for my sake i'll do it, what could go wrong?" Musa said when Stella came with a huge smile on her face.

"Guess what, Musa?" Stella asked

"What?" asked Musa?

"Well, Riven's coming and he said he'll meet you at the fountain near the Magix delight!" Stella said with a joyful voice.

"Ok, then, so what am I gonna wear?" Musa asked

"Leave that to me!" Stella screeched

...

"Stella, this dress is amazing" Musa screeched

"Thank you, work of a designer" Stella commented

"I have to say Stella, This dress is beautiful" I said as Musa swirled around

"Thank you girls, but as they say time fly's and fashion comes!" Stella sang

"Yes, Stella" Musa joked

"Well, your hair looks good, make up is done and dress complete, your ready to go" Stella said

"See you girls" Musa said has she walked out the door.

"Bye, Musa" Stella and I chorused

"The door shut behind them silently

"I'm so happy for Musa" I said to Stella, but to my amazement Stella was fast asleep, cuddled up in her own cosy purple blanket

I had nothing to do, so I fell asleep too...

Tks for reading review for next chapter!

Sorry my first chapter is really short!


	2. Chapter 2

Tks everyone who reviewed

"Knock Knock"

I woke up with a startle, "Hang on I said as I put on my pink, fluffy slippers

I opened the door only to find Musa with the happiest smile, I'd ever seen on Musa

"Hi sweetie, what happened" I asked, you look really happy!

"The greatest thing in my life" Musa said while taking her purple high heels off

"These shoes really hurt, but I won't tell Stella!" Musa said in a whisper

"Of course, your secrets kept with me, now tell me what happened" I cried

"Ok, so I went to the Magix Delight and found Riven sitting on the fountain...

"Wow, I can't believe it, Riven being so nice" I said

"I know but I guess when it comes to me, he should be nice" Musa said with a smirk

"Rise and shine, girls" Stella shouted from the closet,

"Today we are having the fashion show off my life"

"Stella, I think it's a bit early for getting up" Musa said with a yawn

"I agree sweetie" I said

"Girls, we sleep for about 8 hours, and if I don't do this show my career is going to be doomed" Stella cried

"Stella, fine, ok but why do we have to get up" Musa asked with a faint smile on her face

"Well, first you two (Musa and flora), are my models, so I need you two to wash up, so I can customize you!

"Stella, I appreciate the thought of me being your model but I kind of have to go to the, um, you know, go study, cant waste time" Musa said with a fake smile

"Yes sweetie, I agree with Musa, the test is going to approach us soon and if we don't pass then, well it's not good for us!" I explained

"But the test is a long way away and I have time to study, anyways the show isn't until 5:00 in the afternoon" Stella complained

"I'm sorry Stella, but... before I could finish Stella's phone rang!

"Hello" Stella said in to the phone

"Hi, It's Brandon here" Brandon said

"Oh, Brandon, how are you Honey Buns" Stella asked

"I'm good, Stella, I was just wondering if you and your friends would like to come to the Red fountain Play offs tomorrow?"

"Sure" Stella said

"Great, see us at the Stadium at Red Fountain at 11.00am" Brandon said

"Off course, bye Brandon" Stella said

"Bye Stella" Said Brandon...

"Why are you so exited sweetie? I asked

" well, Brandon just called me and asked if we could come to Red Fountain tomorrow to see the boys play, That is at 11:00am" Stella explained

"Awesome" Musa said jumping around

"I know, sweetie, I said

"Well, girls go get ready, class is about to start!"Musa said has she raced Stella to the bathroom door...


	3. Chapter 3

"Good afternoon, Girls" said Griselda

"Sorry, we're late; we kind of had to work things out "Musa said while smirking at Stella

"Well, girls try to get to class early because you have missed some important updates" Griselda said with a serious tone

"We won't be late again" we chorused together

" Good, Now class, today we will be having a nature class, So everyone please get in to partners of 3 and we will be off to the Alfea garden" Griselda explained"

"We're ready" Stella said, "Musa, Flora and I are in a group

"Wonderful" I said

"Ok, then follow me, not that you all seem to be in groups" said Griselda to the class

At the Alfea Garden:

"Girls, now that we are here, please go and find herbs, I have written a list of different types of herbs and your group should find at least 1" Griselda explained

"Yes, Griselda" said everyone in a exited tone, all except Stella

"Whats wrong" I asked

"Nothing, it just, well, I don't like this, I don't like touching plants, who knows what will come out of toughs herbs" Stella cried

"Sweetie don't worry, it's all right, If you want i'll pick the herbs for you, but you have to find them" Flora explained as Griselda came to give the paper out of different types of herbs

"Oh, Look at that, guys" Musa said pointing to an herb, which was sticking out from a pot

"Great job" I said

"Yes, good, now let's go" Stella said as she tried to grab Flora away

"But, Stella we can't go yet, you know we have to tell Griselda" I said

"Oh, fine but hurry up, please!" Stella said

"Come on lets go to Griselda" Musa said, but before they could go to Griselda, Griselda came to them

"Girls I see you have found a herb" Griselda said happily, "well done! You are dismissed"

"Thank you, Griselda" we said as we walked out the door

"Well, since it looks dark, let's go to bed" Stella said, "and remembers to wake up early because we got to go to red fountain!"

"We will" Grunted Musa as the three girls went in to their dorm room...


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, everyone!**

**I am so sorry for the long wait, but I will promise to update my stories every Friday and if I can every Sunday! Also hope you all enjoy this chapter and thanks to everyone who reviewed!Enjoy...**

Flora's P.O.V

I woke up with a startle. Don't ask me why, Stella was crying!

"What's wrong" I asked just has Musa ran in...

"What's happening" Musa asked with an alarmed voice

"It's the play-offs today and I can't figure out what dress to wear!" Stella cried

Her eyes were all red and tears were pouring down her cheeks!

"Stella, look, i will promise to go shopping with you, if you promise to calm down" Musa said as I nodded my head

"Ok, so..." Stella said as she started to wipe her tears with her left hand

"Uh, for now, I'm going to sleep" Musa said as she began to walk out the door.

"Wait" Stella said," Let's go shopping now"

"No way, I'm going back to sleep and anyways you know Griselda won't let us go anywhere this early" Musa said.

"But, I want to go now" Stella shouted

"Sweetie, sometimes you have to understand that, we can't do everything the way we like" I explained

But Stella of course refused and made us go shopping with her!

**Guys, I'm really sorry this chapter was really short but my next chapter will be updated soon!**

**Also please read " I got a feeling" It's a story I wrote!**

**please review for next chapter!**

**Bye**


	5. Chapter 5: At the mall

**I am really sorry for the LOOONG WAIT.. but I was finishing of my story Forget the Past and Come back to me! So that's why..**

**Anyways enjoy this chapter and keep reviewing and thank you for every one that's likes to review..**

**AT THE MALL:**

**Flora's P.O.V**

"Stella enough walking" Musa winged as I plaited my hair

" but, what about my necklace" Stella complained

" Necklace? Darling you have about 50 of them" I said with a lets go home look

" well no, I want to stay" Stella screamed as every one turned around to look at us.

" keep it down" Musa whispered

" I will, if only we buy that necklace" Stella said as she pointed to a purple necklace with diamonds on it.

" Fine. but hurry" Musa said, " we want to get dressed as well, you know"

Why?, for another date with Riven: Stella asked

" No for the play offs" Musa said with a frustrated voice.

" oh well, hang on let me get that necklace" Stella screeched as she ran for the necklace shop.

" well, no, I want to stay" stella screeched

Stella soon came and we went back to Alfea High.

**IN DORM ROOM:**

" Guys get ready it's 10:30" Musa yelled across the room." we should be gone by now.

" yes, now that we are dresses, lets go" I said as I opened the door to leave

" coming" Stella shouted

**That was done but I am really sorry for the short chapter..**

**but not to worry, if I get reviews I will POST THE NEXT CHAPTER STRAIGHT AWAY BECAUSE I Have already written chapter 6.**

**That chapter will be long but not too long. if you guys get what I mean. Anyways thanks for reading and keep reviewing!**

**bye for now!**


End file.
